The Extra Mile
by MayrisErin
Summary: Rinoa is whisked away to an undisclosed location by her workaholic father. She will go as far as challenge her father to a duel just to get back to Squall. Meanwhile, Squall searches for clues to uncover her whereabouts with his new sidekick Angelo.
1. A New Life In Hell

Chapter 1: **A New Life in Hell**

Day: 1**  
**

Rinoa stomped her foot heavily against the back of the driver's seat, hoping to get her point across, despite the fact that the situation was hopeless from the start. Slumping back against the back of her own seat, she glared out the window at the birds flying above the car.

All the while, her hand fidgeted with the seatbelt, hoping to jimmy the lock and cause a ruckus that could get the car to halt so that she could attempt an escape through the childproof door.

It was a marvel that she slept through the fist half of the trip. Sadly, it involved an airship and apparently a strong sleeping drug.

Even more angering than the trip altogether was the fact that she was ready to make her escape the night before; she would have made it out the door had it not been for all the distractions around the manor. That's how she knew she was drugged. Now she was sitting in the back of her father's showy, little car with one of his attendants watching her every move. Ready to stop her if she did something drastic.

"I think this is good for you," Fury Caraway announced, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "New home. New lifestyle… and no sign of that troublesome Squall Leonhart."

She scowled, wanting to hit him. He didn't have the right. She would be eighteen in seven days. Her father did this in haste for that reason. Crossing her arms, she braced both of her feet against the back of his seat and slouched over, glaring out the window.

"It'll be good for you," he continued, unaffected at her attempts to push his seat forward. "Maybe it'll straighten out that attitude of yours. No negative influences to trouble you. You can even resume focus on your studies." He went on and on about how this 'new life' would benefit her.

"All it'll do is brainwash me," she mumbled.

Rinoa had no idea where they were even going. The surroundings were completely foreign. Unfamiliar cliffs and rocks. Trees that she'd never seen before. But it did present an opportunity to run and hide; plot her way back to Deling City, and thus, back to Balamb.

First, she needed to know where she was. There was zero familiarity about this place. That bothered her.

Eventually, the painful hours ticked by. They stopped at a large mansion that overlooked the ocean from a hill. Glass panes danced in the light of the setting sun.

When the seat-belt was removed and the door opened, she launched out of the car, running toward the ocean. At least she would try to calm herself by getting away from her father and letting nature soothe the aching in her chest.

Caraway sighed, shaking his head.

"Should I retrieve her, sir?" the attendant asked.

"No, no. She'll come around in time," he said, heading inside while the other attendants gathered and carried their belongings inside.


	2. Sirens

Chapter 2: **Sirens **

Day: 1

**~Caraway's Office~**

Night fell and she still hadn't returned. Caraway was pouring over stacks of papers that required signatures. All this work would earn him his rank back. Or at least the respect he felt he deserved.

Looking out toward the shore, he checked up on his daughter who had her back turned toward the house. On cue, she raised her arm and gave him a rude gesture. Shrugging it off, he resumed his work, taking a sip of coffee that had gone cold.

He ordered another cup. Stronger this time. It would be a very long night.

**~Shore~**

He was staring at her again. She could feel the blades of his cold eyes set upon her like a stream of icy wind.

Raising her arm, she let him know what she thought of him. Moments later, she was no longer in his sight. Letting out a sigh, she tightened her palms around her knees.

Why had he taken such great lengths to try and change her? This wasn't the most ridiculous thing he had ever done, but it was the most calculated. Close, if not exact, to kidnapping.

And why target her emotions? Especially at a time like this. When her relationship with Squall finally budded into what she wanted. When he finally understood her feelings and felt it important to return them. Things were going so well.

But her father had to jump in the way of everything and take that away. It was outrageous. Insane even.

Picking up a fistful of sand, she turned and threw it at the house, shattering one of the glass panes before running off into the woods.

**~Caraway's Office~**

Caraway jumped from the noise, dribbling coffee down his shirt. Growling, he set the cup down and tried to get the stain out with a damp napkin.

An attendant burst into the room, hearing the clamber and stood at attention, eager for orders. After a moment, Caraway turned to him with a sigh of frustration. "Go after her," he growled.

**~Into the Forest~**

Thickets scratched at her legs, cutting along her skin and drawing broken lines of blood. Easily, she ignored the feeling and pressed on. A siren was screaming in the distance. Smiling, she ran faster, loving the rush. She'd made good time. But she knew that his committee of Boy Scout bodyguards would be hot on her heels soon enough.

A place to hide. And quick. Her heart pounded in her chest, racing to her head and deafening her ears every quarter second. Looking about, she noticed where the ground dropped off a cliff a little way off the trail.

Rushing over, she climbed down just enough to stay hidden. Gripping onto the base root of a stable tree and crouching on a rock that jutted out from the side of the cliff.

Footfalls, many in number, closed in on the main trail. As they combed the entire area nearby, she held her breath. One neared her position and she froze, clinging fast to her stronghold.

"There's no sign of her here. Let's continue down the trail," one of them shouted, ordering them to move out. The one closest to Rinoa followed the rest of the squadron down the trail with a little hesitation.

She let out the breath she was holding and waited a minute before starting to climb up. It would be a lot safer to move around once her father's anger had been quelled. Until then, she had to lay low.

There was a loud snap and she plunged downward. Letting out a shriek of terror, she grabbed onto anything that stuck out of the cliff side. Her hand swept over a gathering of roots and she held on as tight as she could. Her grip loosened and she hung unstably. Her hands burned as they scraped over the slimy root.

In error, she glanced over her shoulder at the blackened depths of the ocean, shadowed by the night. Her head spun with dizziness. Just as she looked back, her fingers slipped.

Falling over the drop, she plunged headfirst into the depths. She barely managed to gasp as water buried the sky from her view. The only thing visible was the black boot on her foot and her arms outstretched toward the rock face which also faded. The only thing she registered was the ringing in her ears. It sounded all too much like sirens.


	3. To Justify the Ends

Chapter 3: **To Justify the Ends**

Day: 2

**~Rinoa's Bedroom~**

"At least she was spotted in time." Caraway looked to his unconscious daughter, feeling quite relieved. "This girl is going to give me a coronary," he mumbled, massaging his temple. "Could you take care of her, Joanna?" he asked, heading to the door.

"Yes, sir,' the young woman bowed, approaching Rinoa.

Once he was gone, Joanna changed Rinoa's clothes and tucked her in bed, pulling a heavy set of covers over her. With a sigh, she sat down. "If only you knew how much your father cares about you, Miss Heartily."

"It's all an act," she mumbled.

"What? You're awake!" She was at her side immediately.

Rinoa turned away from her, rolling on her side. "He doesn't understand. He has no idea what he's doing. Not a clue. And he uses his 'caring' about me as a trophy. All he cares about is his job."

"…" Joanna bowed and excused herself, picking up the dismissing tone in Rinoa's voice.

When the door closed, she kicked off the blankets and turned out the sconce that was secured to the wall. She rolled off the bed and walked to the window, pushing it wide open.

Dawn would break soon. She could see the horizon glow with hues of purple and red melting into blue in her field of vision.

Her gaze fell to the ground where the guards did their rounds about the estate. She scowled. Pulling from the window, she slammed it shut. Walking to the sconce, she yanked it from the wall and smashed it against the door, hastily going over to lock it.

As she overturned her room, several attempts of opening it were made. After the first hour, they'd given up and she continued to throw everything in sight.

The run rose over the mess of clothing, books, pages of journals with scribbles in permanent ink, stuffed animals, trinkets and charms that normally adorned her vanity and bedside table. It was a disaster.

She lay against the beige wall, eyes closed but a little swollen from crying. Her hair was in disarray, draped partially over her shoulder. But for the moment, she was the most serene figure in the room.

A key slipped into the lock of her door and turned, clicking free the mechanical obstruction. It swung open a fraction and stopped. Once the figure caught sight of the room's only occupant, it closed softly. Joanna left for the den to update Fury on the current behavior of his daughter.

**~In the Den~**

"At least her outlets are getting less… dangerous to others," he commented, turning the page of the current book he was reading.

Joanna raised an eyebrow. "If I may, sir, why did you bring Rinoa here?"

"To test her. See if she is capable of having any kind of self-control," he said without looking up.

"There are… better ways of testing someone like that… aren't there?"

He paused. Snapping the book shut, he set it down on the table beside him. Standing, he leveled his gaze with hers. She backed away nervously. "Are you questioning my methods, Joanna Didrus?"

She shook her head, bowing in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. But… I was just wondering if there was any alternate means to accomplish that… test…"

Fury crossed his arms, glaring down. "Then look me in the eye and say that," he challenged.

Slowly, Joanna looked up. When she was finally at his eye level, she froze. He raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek. "You're fired," he said calmly.

Gripping her cheek, she ran out of the room, trying not to let him see her fear. "Yes, sir," she managed before bounding out of the house.


	4. False Omen?

Chapter 4: **False Omen?**

Day: 2

Sunlight streamed across his face, tracing the depths of his eyelid and sinking over the deep scar that lay across the bridge of his nose.

He winced and jerked awake, wincing again with sunlight constricted his pupils too fast. It wasn't the light that tore him out of a deep sleep. It was another nightmare.

The Time Compression. Seeing Rinoa's memory torn from him again and again, tearing out his heart over and over. He wished he could forget the un-pleasantries of that experience. But they kept haunting him. Every time they did, however, it was an omen. Something wasn't right.

He sat up, hand over his face. Glad for the fact that he'd gotten all the sleep he wanted. Now it was time to decipher what could be wrong. Shifting his feet, he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Fluffy… soft? He flexed his foot against the plush weight on his bed. At once, the furry object torpedoed at him, landing on his chest before attacking his face with greeting licks.

"Ah! A-Angelo?" he said, gripping the dog's forelegs and pushing him off so that he could sit up. "…What are you doing here?" he asked, scratching behind the dog's ears.

A hum on his beside table sounded gently. Setting Angelo on his lap. Squall reached for his micro computer, or MC. Rubbing his eyes, he flipped it open and waited for it to load.

Quistis's profile was beside a message:

"_Not sure if this is really something to worry over, but I got a report from Zell who was visiting Deling City that the Caraway residence was being packed up. He said it appeared like they were going on a trip or something. After closer observation, he said that some of Rinoa's things were being packed up too. He was unable to find her anywhere. However, he managed to get a few pictures which are forwarded below. No one has been able to contact her since Zell's briefing. If you know anything, please let me know. Maybe we're worrying over nothing. But considering Rinoa's relationship with her father, this doesn't seem to bode well._

_ -Quistis Trepe"_

Squall closed the computer and stared up at the ceiling. Tracing the white-washed walls, he let his eyes close. Caraway took away his woman. Was this an insult to him once more? It only made the man look like a child.

He pet Angelo absently, leaning back against the wall. There was a lot to be sorted out. Breathing in deeply, he ran his hand through Angelo's coat. "You coming along too?"

In response, he whined and tilted his head to the side. Squall moved back to his ears and scratched there once again, causing Angelo to jut his nose forward. He cared more about the attention he was receiving.

He smiled and moved Angelo off of him again. Standing straight, he stretched until his back popped into place. Walking to the washroom, he checked his appearance in the mirror. White tank top and black trousers.

Hastily, he cleaned and dressed himself, ready to meet Quistis for permission to use a military vessel. Getting to Deling City would be a long journey.

**~The Extra Mile~**

After consulting with Quistis, he was commandeering his own military issued vessel across the sea toward Dollet. It was quite a challenge to convince her to allow him to go alone. She gave in when he brought up the fact that too many people would arise suspicion. The last thing they needed was a conflict. He also agreed to keep his MC on his person at all times to ensure contact.

All the while, he felt like this was a homework assignment. He sported his SeeD uniform. It would get the least amount of questioning. He would change before boarding the train in Dollet, of course.

Angelo sat in the copilot chair, watching Squall eagerly. Hands gripped the throttle and directional pads. Even Angelo could tell he was anxious. Whining a little to let Squall know that he wasn't alone, he licked his hand lightly.

Squall spared him a smile and let up on the throttle to scratch behind his ears. When he neared Dollet, he picked up a headset and switched the communication link on, asking permission to dock.

"All clear," cracked the voice from the headset. Once the docks came into view, he pulled in expertly, locking down the engine and grabbing his bag.

On his way out, he called Angelo, clicking his tongue. As the two stepped out onto the platform, a crowd had already accumulated to see the vessel and its captain.

Without a word, he headed toward the train station. Before entering, he changed into his casual ensemble. Straightening out any wrinkles, he briefed Quistis on his arrival in Dollet and walked back to where Angelo was waiting. Hooking a leash to his collar, he signaled for him to follow.

The ticket master looked to him suspiciously, but withheld any questions about his companion. Handing Squall his ticket, he eyed Angelo with distaste. Dogs on trains? That never ended well.

Claiming the seat closest to the window, he motioned for Angelo to take the seat beside him. The doors air-locked shut. Metal screeched as the train started out slow, picking up speed from the momentum.

Yawning, Angelo stretched out and curled up into a ball, waiting until they got there.

Looking up as the sky came into view, Squall planned and contemplated the situation. A smile crept over his face and he chuckled, looking to Angelo. "Even when you're away, you still manage to cause me a lot of trouble…"


	5. May Courage Manifest

Chapter 5: **May Courage Manifest**

Day: 4

By now the sea looked bland. So lifeless. Boring. Or maybe she was just losing her motivation. Give up? Never. It wasn't in her nature to shun the fight. But this battle was the hardest to gain any advantage.

Laying back on the sand, she stared up at the cloudy sky. Even that was boring. She couldn't take it anymore!

She leaned back a little more and jumped to her feet. Turning to the mansion, she trekked back to the threshold and took in a deep breath.

The walk up the stairs returned her confidence. Standing in the doorway of his office, she clenched her fists and said, "I want to go back to Deling."

"Balamb," Caraway corrected, not glancing up from his paperwork.

She glared. "This isn't funny, General," she spat, mocking him

"No. It's not, Rinoa." Still working.

"Take me back!" she demanded.

"I don't have the time," he mumbled.

"Make it."

He ignored her. Sifting for another paper, he began work on it. "I'm actually proud of you. A few days of isolation have really done wonders. Not a single word of reprimanding to my employees or colleagues and you've stopped breaking things."

Clenching her teeth, she plunged her fist into the display case beside the door, pulling out one of the antique swords he used in battle when he was promoted from sergeant.

She pulled it from the metal sheath and held it with both hands, pointing the tip of steel toward him. Blood streamed sparsely over her hand from the glass that cut her fist.

He looked up angrily and caught the underlying sorrow behind her enraged glare. But she was still just a delinquent. He needed to show that to her. Despite her age, she had no authority compared to him.

"Put the weapon down. You're shaking beneath its weight," he stated. Someone could clean up the glass breakage and replace the display case.

Leveling the sword above her, she pointed the tip from the same angle as her glare. "Don't sit there and ignore me!" she hissed.

So she wanted attention? Was this a stifled plea for help? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that the longer he ignored her, the more hostile she became.

With a sigh, he depressed a button beneath his desk, discretely calling up his guards to get a handle on the situation. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you don't cease this misbehavior, you'll only become a criminal. Don't besmirch the name you've stolen from Julia."

"She would probably agree with my actions. Seeing as how you hardly consider how she would feel, leaning on the crutch of some shock and regret that you couldn't do anything. You're the one spitting on her name!"

He paled. Luckily, he stayed frozen in his seat as his guards infiltrated his office. Relieving Rinoa of the sword and dragging her back to her room, locking her in.

The venture had gained her nothing. But something inside her overflowed with regret. His face. He looked so… sorry. Maybe she was feeling overly pitiful toward him.

Slamming her fist against the wall, she held back any tears she wanted to shed for him. Looking out to the sky, she wondered where her stability was. Where was Squall?

That simple question was what caused her to break.


	6. Searching For Evidence

Chapter 6: **Searching For Evidence**

Day: 4

"We need to check your luggage, sir," the woman at the desk said as Squall was about to leave the train station.

He turned forty-five degrees toward her. "Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's protocol." She exited the booth and motioned for him to come back. He walked over and dropped his bag before her. She gave him a sour look as if he was a belligerent child and untied the strap, searching through his belongings.

A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled the hilt of his gunblade into view. He was expecting this. Using his 'charm', he placed a hand over hers, pressing the blade back into his bag.

For this reason, he _hated _dealing with people. Pretending he was suave and interested in them and… _smiling _to them. That was Irvine's job.

Looking up, she froze. Crimson crept across her face. He upturned her hand, peeling it from the gunblade. Without another word, he hoisted the bag on his back and left.

The Caraway Manor was halfway across town. Automatically, he was headed there. Angelo stayed obediently at his heels, enjoying the stroll through his hometown of Deling.

From what Squall remembered, the manor should be heavily guarded on the outside. However, Quistis had informed him of an entrance from the sewers that led into the den. He would keep that entrance in mind for the time being. At least until he saw for himself.

Upon reaching it, he paused. No one greeted him at the gate. Darkness crept over the estate. This was odd. He had hoped that Zell's observation was in error. Some kind of prank the guy had set up to get Squall to 'relax'. It was times like this that caused him to do anything but that.

Caraway Manor was empty. Squall wandered about Deling, gathering information on their whereabouts. Evidently, a car had left from Deling manor toward a new airship base built on the outskirts of town.

Flagging down a taxi, he headed to said base to gather the location of where they went. Stomping to the desk, he demanded the whereabouts of Fury Caraway and his daughter Rinoa Heartily.

The gaunt teen at the desk laughed. "You think I'll relay private information about what our customers do and where they go?"

"Listen, I'm in a hurry. Tell me where they went," Squall demanded. He was in no mood to threaten a kid.

Still laughing, "Hey, if you want information on current departures, you'll want to check with the main office." He moved his hand to a panel beneath the desk.

At the first sign of suspicious movement, Angelo growled and jumped onto the counter. The man backed away. "Whoa! What's that dog doing in here!"

"What? Were you too ignorant and blind to see him walk in with me?" he asked seriously, glaring dangerously at the little runt. He grinned and showed him his SeeD identification card. "He's my partner. As you can see, my business with the ex-general is very important. And classified. I have the authority to take persons who do not cooperate into custody. So kindly remove your hand from the panic button beneath the counter."

"Y-yikes! Look, I don't want any trouble! I won't call security, but I'm still not authorized to tell you where they went!" He kept his eyes focused on Angelo who growled lightly.

Leaning against the wall nonchalantly, he said, "But you do know where they went, don't you?"

"Maybe…" he looked away nervously.

"Then why don't you enlighten me?"

Another growl from Angelo and Squall could have had the poor guy singing their location. Off key too.

Running out of the airship base, Squall headed back for the train station. He needed to get back to Dollet. It was easier, faster, and affordable to just take Balamb's military vessel. Not to mention, he wouldn't have to deal with being taken into custody for some silly reason that the ex-general could cook up.

An island off the coast of Tears' Point. What was Caraway doing there? There were too many blanks left unfilled to piece the reasoning together. He shut down the entire estate in Deling. But to what end were these means? He told nearly no one where he was and obviously paid people off so that they wouldn't speak.

Upon reaching the train station, he paid for the ticket for the next train to Dollet and climbed on just as it pulled in. All in one smooth movement before being questioned about his baggage again. Once seated, he updated Quistis via MC.

Anger coursed through him as he thought about the situation. This was kidnapping. The fact that he let Rinoa out of his sight so willingly was what upset him more.

He'd been planning a trip for her eighteenth birthday too. Now he felt guilty for neglecting to check up on her. What a terrible boyfriend he was! But he would make it up to her. Come hell or high water, he would make sure that she was well-treated, loved and back in his arms within three days.


	7. Cruel Etiquette

Chapter 7: **Cruel Etiquette**

Day: 5

Good behavior paid off. Hard to do, but it was worth it. Exquisite food scattered the table before her. The smell was divine, but she was sickened by the eloquent display. Wearing a dress did little to help the situation. Was this her father's idea of a family? He was on the opposite end of the table, no less.

Begrudgingly, she picked at the food, trying so hard not to scowl. This was a meal she would have enjoyed more with someone else. Anyone else. Squall. After a few polite sips of tea, she waited until he had something in his mouth so she could speak freely. Preferably something that would take a while to chew.

A fatty piece of steak. She waited with baited breath as he brought the morsel to his lips. Finally, he bit it off the fork.

"I've been thinking," she began on her cue, "it's been a whole day since I… y'know lost my temper. So… I was wondering if we could go back now. To… Deling. I miss home." Rinoa loathed confrontations. Humility and politeness was the key to getting through to him. Keeping her anger in check was the objective. "I miss… umm… studying… in the privacy of my room. Not here. Back in Deling." Why was it so hard to explain? There was the factor that he was conditioned to say 'no' to just about every one of her requests. "And… I'm doing the best I can to… well… earn my way back."

He swallowed and was now wiping his mouth with the napkin. She gripped the hem of her dress in anticipation.

"Your remark that I have 'crutches' still bothers me. I don't believe that you're making statements that hold even the slightest truth. A young girl's lust will fight through anything." He refused to look at her.

Her jaw dropped. "Lust?"

"Budding harlots like you need to be chastised and kept in check. How would it affect my reputation as general if my only daughter was bedding a SeeD?"

Rinoa went frigid. Is that what he really thought of her? A whore? He only cared about his standing in government! The statement only contributed to her sickness.

Standing, she covered her mouth and actually headed to the washroom. Locking the door, she gripped the counter and stared into the mirror. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

There was no use fighting him or his searing words. Saying anything would only feed his argument. Why couldn't he just let her go? He was only making her hurt inside.

Hours after the fight, she left the washroom and swiped some food from the kitchen. Simple and easier to digest at the moment. Afterwards, she headed up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Remarkably, everything was perfect from when she left before dinner. Any mess she had left was swept away. Just like before. Organization. Order. She hated it. Hated feigning proper manners. Hated trying to act sophisticated toward those whom she deeply despised. Hated herself for taking that ludicrous comment without saying a word in her own defense. And the frustration burned in her chest.

Before she lost it again, she paced about, clutching one of the stuffed animals she had since she was little. Quelling her anger was important. Why? Best not to question it for now. Two days, she told herself. Just two more days and she could start a criminal report on all the unjustices he was pressing against her. She would be eighteen. And then all the freedoms she desired would be in reach.

She searched through her belongings and was pleased to find Squall's Griever ring dangling next to hers. She pulled it out of her jewelry box and draped it around her neck. One of the attendants must have removed it during relocation. Probably to keep her from 'strangling' herself in sleep.

In all the hysteric rush of trying to escape, Rinoa had forgotten about it. But now that her head was clear, it was time to prepare for the real thing. Even if she had to swim back to Balamb, she would.

Digging deeper into the box, she pulled out the locket which had her mother's picture inside. She unlocked it and smiled to the starry-eyed woman with the familiar complexion and touch of charm. The resemblance between them was still surprising to her. "Where are you when I need you the most? What's wrong with my father?"

As usual, she received no answer. Sighing, she lay down on the bed and fell fast asleep. Her hand clutched the two precious artifacts that dangled placidly around her neck.


	8. The Hunt For The Tainted

_**A/N: **I need one of these right now. Bad luck. Too many 6's. Hi._

Chapter 8: **The Hunt For The Tainted  
**

Day: 5

**Early That Morning…**

An old man snoring loudly behind him, awoke him with a start. With any luck, he would get rest at some other point. He looked over to see Angelo sleeping soundly.

Squall checked the train schedule and was relieved to see that they would be arriving in Dollet in four minutes.

He gathered his belongings, waking Angelo. As he stood, he nearly lost his balance as the train lurched forward, slowing to a stop.

Passengers cried and shouted in panic, gripping onto the seats and railing, blocking their heads from falling luggage.

Soldiers infiltrated the car, pointing guns at the startled passengers and lifting their heads to see their faces. Unease swept through the room as the civilians were scanned. A few were pulled from their seats, knocked out and put under arrest before being removed from the train into custody.

As they neared Squall, he gripped his gunblade firmly. What were they doing? Message boards at Balamb never mentioned this kind of military drill. He wondered if he missed something. But there was no report of a raid on the train from Deling to Dollet.

A woman in front of him was scanned. She put up a struggle as they tried to pull her from her seat and knock her out with a sedative in an injection gun.

"Stop!" she shrieked. That voice…

Instantly, Squall stood, blade out and backing the soldier into the exit. The soldier raised his hands. And then Squall turned his blade on the soldier sneaking up behind him.

He whistled to Angelo and grabbed the girl's hand after securing his bag over his shoulder.

All the while, he watched the soldiers. Disengaging the airlock on the doors, he shoved the soldier out of the way and headed out, taking Ellone with him.

Several other passengers followed Squall's example. With ease, Squall navigated away from the holding ship that was parked beside the train and made for Dollet on foot.

Once he was sure they weren't being followed, he slowed and dropped Ellone's hand, allowing her to catch her breath.

"What are they doing?" he asked, leading Angelo to a clearing in case he needed to relieve himself.

She looked in the direction of the train they'd come from, a look of pity on her face. "Collecting compatible persons with the sorceress gene."

"Sorceress gene?"

"That's what they call it. They say they want to prevent the rise of a different Ultimecia for good. She isn't born yet, but… capturing those who are potential hosts is all they can do for now."

"You have this… 'gene'?"

Ellone shook her head. "No. I don't. But because of the abilities I do have, I am a potential host."

"Are you sure they're trying to prevent her ascension?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on, "No matter what we do, there's always some kind of ridiculous conflict. Under whose orders do they work for?"

"I don't know. But there have been obvious protests against it. I thought that the entire operation had been shut down. There was no need to get the gardens involved. But I thought it was safe now to travel alone. I guess a few factions are still living in fear and resisting logic."

Squall sighed. "Fear does drastic things to people." He paused, "What would they have done to you?"

"I would have been put in a holding cell. Probably branded with a tattoo of some kind and had my powers restrained. As for what they'd do before releasing me… well, what do they do to witches these days? It depends which illegal faction gets a hold of a compatible host."

"Now things make a little more sense," he remarked, pacing about.

If Caraway knew about the raids, then it would be obvious that he had left to protect Rinoa. It definitely was possible. Luck allowed Zell to witness the only opportunity of her leaving. But Squall didn't need the ex-general's help or his false charity in protecting his girlfriend. Not to mention the man's ego.

Now that the plot was clear, to a point at least, Squall could develop a strategy.

While Ellone rested, he sent a message to Quistis regarding his suspicions as well as requesting someone to meet him in Dollet to take Ellone to Balamb where she would be safe.

**~The Extra Mile~**

The walk to Dollet was pleasant and nostalgic. At least it took Squall's mind off of anything that would invoke rage. Silence wasn't uncomfortable for either of them.

When they arrived at the city, he led her to the docks. Selphie was showing off her own military vehicle to the locals. "Oh, hey!" she called, pushing through the crowds as she made her way over to Squall and Ellone.

Their reunion was brief as Squall started toward his own ship, leaving Ellone in her care.

"Leaving already!" Selphie protested.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, closing the door after Angelo crawled through.

"You'd better!" she called, waving as he departed.

Tears' Point was a day's journey if there were no interruptions. Unlikely with his luck. The last thing he needed was bad weather and pirates. He would prefer the first.

Pirates were tricky. Unless it was just Seifer and his gang being goofy again. Though he wasn't going to jinx himself.

Strapped into the cockpit once more, he struggled to maintain control over the ship. Not letting his emotions get the best of him was the wisest thing he could do right now. Angelo pawed his leg lightly, whining. "What is it?" he asked absently, hoping the conversation alone would hush him.

The pawing continued. Sparing him a glance, he decided it was time for a break anyway. Flipping on the auto-pilot, he leaned back, stretching his aching muscles.

He retreated to the small storage room. Cans of food sat on one shelf. He poured through the stock until he found something Angelo could eat and opened the can, serving it into a small bowl and setting it down.

For himself, he chose something that would replenish his energy. It didn't really matter what. Most of the food would be stale anyway.

After both of them were content and full, he returned to the pilot's chair, taking control. When he veered the ship to the right, it stalled. Looking down, he checked the dials. Everything was fine.

Raising an eyebrow, he moved to the right again. Nothing. The ship jolted, sending him forward and the throttle stopped suddenly. He shot from the seat and headed toward the rear of the vessel. Looking out the window, he groaned. "Pirates… it had to be pirates…"


	9. Hollow Soldier of Patricide

Chapter 9: **Hollow Soldier of Patricide**

Day: 6

"Would you mind repeating that?" he asked, setting the custom-made pen down on its holder. The attendant took in a deep breath, more afraid of his boss than the intent of the message. "Your daughter has requested a duel, sir."

Caraway cocked an eyebrow.

Licking his lips nervously, the man continued, "She's in the underground arena. And she refuses to come out until you've accepted her formal challenge to a fight."

"Formal challenge? Is she finally learning a little bit of etiquette?"

At a loss, the attendant nodded and said, "I suppose so, sir."

Caraway stood, beaming. Sorting his papers neatly, he left his desk. "Then I shall, of course, accept."

"Of course, sir."

He walked out of the office and trekked carefully down the stairs. The basement arena was on the other side of the manor.

Upon reaching the door, he entered and detoured to a changing room to the right. Once in proper garb, he descended the stairs.

By now, several attendants and housekeepers followed from a distance, curious as to his change in schedule and the fact that he actually emerged from his office.

Rinoa stood within. No armor. No protectors. A steel sword clutched in her hand.

The arena seats filled with the attendants and workers. When Caraway reached the center of the platform where his daughter waited, he unlatched the face mask, tearing it off and glaring at her.

Face bright red with anger, he almost spat, "What is this?"

"A fight to the death," she explained without skipping a beat.

"Have you gone mad?" he shouted.

She slowly shook her head. "Not as mad as you."

He growled. "I have no time for your childish fantasies!" He turned on his heel, heading for the exit.

"This isn't a fantasy! It's real! I am ready to kill you for the sake of my freedom! For the sake of my boyfriend! And for the sake of who you are!"

He stopped. "You're nothing but a selfish brat!" he snapped, turning back to face her. "Who I am will never change. I am your father. And I will protect you and shape you into the person you ought to be."

"No! You're shaping me into what you think I should be! I'm… hurting because of this." She was on the verge of tears. "You have no idea what it feels like to have your own father accuse you of being a whore. Caring more for his shitty career than anything else in his life." She clutched the sword until it was shaking. "So, no! You don't get to walk away like this! Pick up a weapon. Fight me. Or forfeit to my terms."

Giving him those two choices would surely make him decide. He was all about formality. She didn't need to remind him.

Facing her, he raised his arm. An attended brought him a sword much like Rinoa's. He gave him the fake sword and then fully faced her as an opponent.

"After I win this, you will learn to behave like a proper, young lady."

She didn't respond. When the two were ready, she waited for him to make the first move.

Growing impatient, he raised his sword and lunged forward to bring it down on her. With ease, she parried. Though the power behind his attack was weak. He was still too cowardly to fight properly. When he made to swipe at her from the right, she once more parried easily. His movements were slow.

"Take me seriously!" she yelled, bringing her sword up in a powerful slash. He parried, but the wind blew his hair up and he actually struggled beneath her power.

Again and again, she made to strike him. Each time striking closer and closer to his torso. His strength to keep her back was lessening. Every attack he threw at her was parried and sent right back at him with ten times the force.

She took a step closer, brought her sword back a fraction more than usual and swung it across his defenseless chest. The tearing of cloth and splattering of blood echoed sharply in the arena. Everyone held their breath.

Rinoa's cold, focused gaze softened and then distorted into panic. I… did it, she thought as he dropped to his knees. The words turned to ice in her mind as fear changed them into a frozen seal of guilt.

Dropping the sword, she backed away. It clattered hollowly to the floor. She was covered in the red speckles of his blood. Numbly, she too dropped to her knees, hand clapped over her mouth. Eyes never left his form.

The room faded to black as quick-moving figures and the timeless echo of voices filled the stage.


	10. Dealing With the Goon Squad

Chapter 10: **Dealing With the Goon Squad**

Day: 6

Squall scowled. Hands tied behind his back, tied to a fold out chair that was secured to the storage room shelves with plastic wire. Angelo was tied to a rope to the same chair.

Currently, his supplies were being raided by none other than his three former schoolmates: the Disciplinary Committee. Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin. Raijin was currently stocking up on the food in the storage room while Fujin poured through the ammunitions. Seifer stood against the open door, arms crossed.

Impatiently, Squall let out a grumbling sigh.

"You say something, Leonhart?" Seifer snapped.

"No. But just hurry up," he grumbled.

Seifer hit him across the face with the checklist in his hand. "We'll continue at our own pace."

Squall rolled his eyes. Angelo growled at Seifer, who resumed his 'surveillance' of the current mission.

Raijin hoisted a box of food, nearly dropping it. He managed to catch it before it tumbled from his arms. And then he left to take it out to their ship.

"I thought you guys wouldn't stoop so low as to steal," Squall said absently.

Seifer approached, glaring at Squall and jabbing him repeatedly in the forehead as he spoke, "We're taking back what Balamb owes us."

"By stealing from me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just makes the deal sweeter."

He shook his head, looking away. "Whatever."

Fujin lifted one of the machine guns and fired it at the wall. Within seconds it jammed. "USELESS." She tossed it to the ground. The damage would come out of Squall's paycheck if he neglected to do a report.

"Dammit, Fujin! Warn me before you do that!" Seifer hissed, having covered his ears.

"UNDERSTOOD."

Raijin stumbled back in, another empty crate in his arms. "Hey boss—"

"It's captain!" Seifer growled, hitting him over the head.

"Oww! Don't hit me!"

"What, Raijin?" Seifer interrupted him for the second time.

"Should we steal his fuel too?"

He thought about it. "Yeah, let's leave him stranded."

"PRISONER," Fujin suggested.

"Yeah! We could take him away from getting help and drop him in the middle of the ocean!"

Seifer guffawed. "Sounds interesting. Can he little lion swim?" he taunted, resting his foot on Squall's tied hand. He leaned his elbow over his knee to glare him down.

"Moron, your breath stinks," Squall said bluntly.

In response, Seifer kicked him in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs. "Raijin! Fujin! Take him on board! I'd like to watch him drown nice and slow."

"ACKNOWLEDGED."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

Seifer left back to their ship. When Raijin and Fujin finished loading the supplies and ammunitions, they started on transporting Squall.

"We'll have to untie him," Raijin said, motioning that the chair wouldn't fit through the door.

Fujin checked his observations. "TROUBLESOME." Throwing a knife to Raijin so that he could cut the cord, she made to untie Angelo. He whined when she neared and barked in protest to her approaching. Backing away until the rope around his neck was taught. He shivered.

She smiled and said, "ADORABLE."

When she loosened the rope, he growled and jumped at her. She yelled in shock, trying to get him off as he snapped at her limbs.

Raijin looked up, jerking the knife with him. Cords now hung loosely around Squall. "What's wrong, Fujin?"

Squall stood and kicked him sharply in the knee. Raijin stumbled and fell against one of the shelving units.

Angelo yelped as Fujin jabbed her fingers sharply into his throat.

At the sound, Squall turned and kicked the chair into her. Once both goons were down, Squall cut the rope around his hands and moved Angelo out of the room, away from the perpetrators.

One by one, he threw the two out of his ship after dragging them to the exit. An angry and shocked Seifer rushed toward Squall who punched him in the face, sending him flat on his back.

As he closed the door, he waved and said, "Have a nice day." When the door closed, he took his gunblade and shot a circle around the large harpoon that was jammed into the wall. Kicking it in, he was free of the Disciplinary Committee. Good riddance too.

Walking back to the bridge, he sat comfortably in the chair. "You okay?" he asked Angelo who was now curled up at Squall's feet lethargically. He whined and bumped Squall's boot with his nose before resting again.

"Good," he nodded. "Now to get back on course."


	11. Truth's Secret in the Study

Chapter 11: **Truth's Secret in the Study**

Day: 6

Birds chirped pleasantly through the chattering trees. A stream of cool wind caressed her cheek, stroking her out of sleep. At first, she lay contentedly, letting her senses pour over the calming sensations that surrounded her sightless view.

Then a terrible thought caused her to open her eyes. Rinoa sat up with a gasp. "Father…" she breathed, struggling to get out of the cot and race to his side.

She had one the battle. Freedom was hers. She could go home! But how deep was the cost? Had she… killed him? Of course. There was no way he could have survived that.

Rinoa Heartily was a murderer. Not just any kind of murderer though. She had committed patricide.

Already, she was walking toward his office. The office she knew he'd never be seated in again. Opening the door, her heart sank as she looked over the empty seat and untouched papers. Numbly, she walked forward.

The desk was well organized. Most of the documents were necessary applications to regain his name. Things she expected him to have. But under the organized stack of incomplete papers was a cream colored colder. An end of it was sticking out at the bottom.

She placed one hand on the tab that was sticking out and held the stack atop it, pulling the folder into sight.

Plain in appearance, but bulging with documents, the folder appeared to be out of place in the whole office. She curiously opened it and found leaflet upon leaflet of military reports regarding Sorceress Ultimecia. Not only that, but military-based abductions of civilians with compatible host qualities or something codenamed the 'sorceress gene.' Fanatical reports of sightings and determinations to halt or commence the birth and ascension of the sorceress. Debates over time paradoxes and possibilities of galactic collapse.

If Ultimecia never came into being, then the universe would possibly collapse on itself. The last year would never have happened.

The one mistake of humanity ultimately being the knowledge of the future in an attempt to prevent disaster.

For all of the debates, the government had split into factions; some seeking the potential hosts or sorceress gene carriers to protect them and others to destroy them. This was an age of witch-hunts.

Several pages held lists of candidate hosts and the sorceress gene. On the second page of names, hers was circled in red ink.

She was targeted. Her father had been protecting her. Numbly, she set the folder down and turned. She jumped, startled to see her father in the doorway.

He looked terrible. His face was pale and beaded with sweat. Tired eyes met hers and then broke away. He had a can in one hand to lessen the difficulty of walking. She had struck him across his abdominal muscles. He was doing his best to hide the amount of pain he truly was in.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. He stepped into the office. "You haven't changed your clothes," he said, motioning to the bloodstains scattered over her sweater.

Wincing only a little, he hobbled to his seat and took his time sitting. "Y-you're… alive?" she managed to ask, trying not to choke on the words.

He smirked. "You think a simple cut could do this old dog in? I'm military material."

She nodded, looking down. Refusing to allow her relief to manifest. "You… didn't take me seriously." Fingers were fidgeting with the corner of the folder.

"There's no way that anyone can force me to slay my own child."

Rinoa closed her eyes and nodded. After a moment, she held up the folder and asked, "What's this?"

"The reason we left Deling," he answered shortly.

"… Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was… easier… for you to hate me than to see you troubled over such a matter."

"Forget my fear! I could have killed you!"

"I didn't know what else to do…"

She slammed the folder on the desk. "Lying to me is worse! Manipulating my feelings is not the way you protect me!"

He said nothing.

So she continued, "I am not a child, father. Saying terrible things to end my determination and break my spirit to shield me from the fact that I'm being hunted… it… makes me hate you! You can't keep me sheltered from the world forever! I'm not made of porcelain. But crush my heart with a hammer over and over and I may as well be!"

He swallowed. Perhaps she was close to breaking him? "When I lost Julia… I couldn't see letting you fall into such a tragedy just as bad, if not worse. I don't know how she felt then. If she had regrets or relief. I had no way of knowing. A piece of me was lost that day. You're the last, living remnant I have left of my Julia. Please understand my reasoning. The fact that losing the only treasure I have left would also leave me lifeless."

He paused, wiping his eyes as if to stay them from tearing up. "I did not intend to scar you this deeply. I know that it makes me a terrible person. But now, my responsibilities must be passed on to another. One more suited to care for you. Until that time, please do not do anything that would put you to harm. I cannot take you back to Deling. The city is under constant surveillance. So, for now, please be patient… and wait for your prince."

Rinoa could have hugged him. When he looked up, she was smiling. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

She organized the folder and handed it back to him. "Thank you," she said, trying to contain her excitement.

He took the folder from her and watched her leave. Perhaps that was the best thing he'd ever done for her. Was happiness really that easy to obtain? Closing his eyes, he thought of his love for Julia. And then smiled.


	12. Journey to the Stars

Chapter 12: **Journey to the Stars**

Day: 7

Today was the best day she had all week. Now it felt almost like she actually was on a vacation. Waking up to a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. Simplicity was nice for a change.

For her birthday, her father gave her a leather-bound, black journal with her name engraved in blue on the cover. The second gift he4 sent was a new locket with a note:

'_Noticed that the original locket had a very outdated picture.'_

When she opened it, a newer version of Julia in color stared up at her. On the other side was a picture of her and her parents together when she was five.

Smiling, she closed the locket and draped it over her neck, placing the older one in her jewelry box which she packed in a duffel bag along with a few other personal belongings she was set on taking with her.

Later on, she spent the day outside, watching the shore. One of the attendants brought her a basket with sandwiches and cakes for lunch. Enjoying a small meal on the beach, she stared up at the cloudy sky.

While waiting, she had gathered a great deal of flowers—that had started to wilt by now—in the field next to the shore. She arranged them in different sizes, colors and shapes to pass the time.

Having eaten—with the warm sun beating down on her, coupled with the cold wind blowing over—she lay back, resting on her side. No matter what, she knew Squall would come. The feeling burned in her heart. Stronger than ever.

Waves of water created a soft symphony in her mind. She let her senses lull her in and out of sleep.

There was a pitter-patter of paws across sand. Warm whipping of short breaths over her arm. Blinking, she glanced up into the face of her furry companion. "Hey, Angelo," she said, stretching a little but staying on her side. "Where have you been hiding out? Almost thought we left you behind." Affectionately, she scratched him behind the ears.

He whined in response and licked her arm, pleased to see her. Nuzzling her back until he got all the attention he wanted, he ran off into the field, wanting to take in all the brand new scents.

She watched him happily before closing her eyes again.

A large wave crashed close to the shore, sending the waterline all the way up to the base of her boots. She closed her eyes again, ready to fall into another nap.

But two seconds later, she was scooped up from the shore. Arms beneath her shoulders and kneels. Soft lips pressed into hers. For a moment, she was startled. Immediately, she calmed. Nostalgia taking over. Her eyes fluttered closed.

His scent. Mannerism. The way he held her. Feel of his lips. Smoothness of his hair that draped lightly over her face.

In two seconds flat, she'd gone from longing to paradise. Pressing back into the chaste kiss, her hand ran over his cheek, cupping it as perfectly as before.

When he pulled away, she still had her eyes closed. Smiling warmly to him. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"I must be a really good detective," he whispered, kissing her lips again.

"Is that so?" she asked, opening her eyes to give him that challenging smirk. An indescribable feeling of joy overcame her when she saw his face for the first time in over a week.

"Well… there was Zell… and Quistis…"

She looked about and said, "I don't see them here." Arms wrapped around his neck.

He stood up fully, having knelt on his knees to greet her. He let out a small laugh. "It was a trip I wanted to make alone."

"Well, Detective Squall, you've done exceptionally well in finding me."

"I wouldn't say that. I had a little sidekick on the trail." He motioned to Angelo. "You left him in my room."

"Hmm…? No, I didn't."

"It wasn't you?"

"No… I thought he came with us and just showed up today."

"That's odd…"

"Guess it's just another mystery to solve," Rinoa giggled.

Squall looked to her with a smile. She pressed her lips up into his again. The intoxicating feeling left him feeling weak to her touch.

This was all he needed.

Setting her down, he led her to the military vessel. Hand in hand, they walked together. Angelo followed obediently. Once they reached the bridge, he proceeded to strap her into the copilot's seat.

"I can do that, y'know," she said, placing her hands on his.

He shook his head. "Can't have you running off on me again."

Leaving the vessel, he went to collect the duffel bag that had been left on the beach. On his way over, Caraway met him halfway. Coughing, he looked away and said, "Please take care of her…" he requested, trying to hide the concern in his eyes.

Nodding, Squall promised. All his anger forgotten now that he had his Rinoa back. She was entrusted to him now. He understood that.

Caraway saluted his gratitude and handed Squall a bag he had brought down to the shore to give to them. "Consider this a small dowry I put together through the years. I hope it's acceptable."

Gratefully, Squall took it as well as the bag Rinoa had packed. "Thank you." He headed back to the vessel.

Caraway saw them off, waving goodbye from afar. Tearfully, he retreated back inside. Trusting Squall felt right Rinoa would be happier and safer. But she was still something he treasured.

**~The Extra Mile~**

Underway. Rinoa gripped Squall's hand the whole time. Telling him of her adventure. Mostly joking about her attempts to escape and keeping the mood light.

"Okay, so you're not going o be near any cliffs for a while," he stated firmly, pulling her hand up to kiss it. "You always have such terrible luck with high ledges," reminding her of the time he had to save her from falling during the siege at Balamb.

"I was okay."

"You actually fell this time."

"… Yeah. But it was nothing serious."

He turned to glare at her. She laughed.

"Oh, no! It's the _look!_" she said sarcastically. "Whatever will I do?" The back of her hand was dramatically against her forehead.

He held back a laugh. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What else?" Sure that there were more dangers to her epic.

She told him…

"No swords either."

"Aww… you're no fun."

He shrugged. "Too bad."

Rinoa turned away, disgruntled. Looking to her from the corner of his eye, Squall pulled out something small from his jacket. Lifting her hand, he slid the silver ring onto her finger.

She gasped, startled, and looked down to her hand. The metal wound perfectly around her finger. Blushing deeply, she stammered her disbelief, "I… wha… that's… how…"

He sped up a little and trying to hide his own blush. "Is that a better response?" Slowly, his mouth was upturning into a sly grin.

Without speaking, she smiled widely and nodded. "Much better."

Setting the ship on auto-pilot, he stretched and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Where are we going?" she asked."

"Anywhere."

"That's ambiguous," she rolled her eyes.

"Heaven."

"Oh really?"

He opened one of his eyes and looked to her, smirking as if he knew something she didn't. She unbuckled from her seat and jumped into his arms.

Cuddling with her, he pulled her into his lap, looking out through the window. With the sun setting, a brilliant orange hue lit the sky, turning the water into woven threads of gold.

Rinoa closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder. Everything about today was magical.

Stroking her hair affectionately, he kissed her head and whispered, "Happy birthday."

**The End**


	13. Mystery of the Unexpected Sidekick

Chapter 13 "Bonus": **Mystery of the Unexpected Sidekick**

Day: -1

Everything was set. She had everything she needed. Rinoa had a skip to her step as she walked through Deling. Her father had been packing things up for some reason and it was scaring her a little. Was he planning a business trip? Angelo obediently stayed close to her, regardless of the leash that fit loosely around his neck.

A thought stopped her dead in her tracks. She had forgotten her purse at home. Turning on her heel, she started back toward Caraway manor. Angelo whined at the sudden change in direction and the startled behavior of his master.

Before she could take the second step, she crashed into the nearest object in her path. It wasn't too hard of a collision, but it was enough to knock her off balance. She took a step back and looked up to what she had crashed into.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" Irvine asked, hands in pockets, truly curious like always.

"Oh, hey! I was just out for a walk. But I forgot my purse and I was planning on doing a little light shopping," she explained, feeling silly.

"Is that so? What for?"

"Well, in a few days, I'm going to enroll in Balamb so I can live in the dorms and be closer to Squall. Plus I can get away from my dad for good," she said with a hint of bitterness.

She was digging through her bag when she suddenly pulled out her purse. "Ah, never mind! I guess that there really was no need to panic," she laughed nervously.

Looking to Angelo, she sighed and patted his head. He was getting tired. Irvine knelt down and scratched beneath Angelo's chin. "Always loved that dog."

"Yeah, but now I have to go back anyway… he looks pretty tired."

"Well, I could take him back for you. I'm headed that way anyway," he offered.

She beamed. "Really? That's so sweet!" Handing him the leash, she clapped him on the shoulder in gratitude.

"No problem," he grinned, waving to her as she was off.

Once out of sight, he started with Angelo back toward the Caraway manor. Halfway there, he received a message from Selphie: _'My band's playing in two hours! Where are you? :( '_

Slapping his hand to his forehead, he checked the time. Just enough to get back to Balamb. Though if he went to Caraway manor, he would never make it… Looking to Angelo, he shrugged. Couldn't hurt, could it? He could just bring him back after the show.

Five minutes later, he was on the next train to Dollet. Angelo was fast asleep during the whole ride. Once in Dollet, he boarded a ferry to Balamb. The hallways were already crowded with students eager to get to the amp theater.

Pushing past them, he stopped when he noticed that pets weren't allowed. Grumbling, he looked about and then detoured inside. Sneaking through the main building, he decided to look for Zell. He would have no problem taking Angelo, right?

Bad luck. When he reached Zell's room, he was gone and his room was locked. What to do…

As a last resort, he decided to check up on Squall. "Aha!" he exclaimed. Squall's room was unlocked. Perfect. Sifting through his belongings, he cleared a space in his closet. Squall would never know. Beckoning Angelo inside, he stepped over him and closed the door until a mere crack was left open.

"There we go!" he grinned widely, fixing his hat and leaving for the concert. Halfway through, he lost track of time and spent the entire night flirting with Selphie after the performance.

Meanwhile, Angelo sat in the closet quietly. Squall eventually walked in and pulled his jacket off. Cleaning up in the washroom, he retired to bed.

Pawing open the door until he could slip out, Angelo carefully jumped onto the plush bed and settled near his feet. A little bit of closeness would make up for the neglect he felt. He missed Rinoa.

**End**

_**A/N: **__Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This was supposed to be a short fanfic. Originally supposed to be oneshot, or so I had planned. But with me, oneshots rarely work. This was inspired by a dream I had the night before I started writing it. I own nothing except for the tenants that work for Fury Caraway. Please review if desired._

_-Mayris_

2


End file.
